


[Graphics] Melody in the Dark

by will_p



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Slayer, Blood, Gift Work, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Una coppia di aesthetics per la fanficMelody in the Dark.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 6
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	[Graphics] Melody in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Melody in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231710) by [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota). 



> Cara autrice, spero che queste due piccole aesthetic ti piacciano ♥ purtroppo non conosco il fandom, ma l'atmosfera della storia e il suo alternarsi di immagini macabre e momenti delicati mi hanno ispirato, per questo ho deciso di fare due set - uno sulla "prima parte" della storia, quando le complicazioni sono ancora all'orizzonte e le scene si alternano tra sangue e civiltà, e uno da quando le cose iniziano ad andare a rotoli, fino all'alba finale che... be', leggete la fic se non l'avete ancora fatto!

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: ([x](https://www.picuki.com/media/1957088656978057160)) ([x](https://www.wmf.org/project/grand-theater-prince-kungs-mansion)) ([x](https://twitter.com/morimatea/status/1191877216084406272)) ([x](https://www.picuki.com/media/2310008465998891458)) ([x](https://www.prestigeroofinglv.com/rain-gutter-replacement/)) ([x](https://twitter.com/323_nnn/status/729569413381406720)) ([x](https://www.deviantart.com/nataliadrepina/art/Unsaved-525616199)) ([x](https://www.artlimited.net/milouvision/art/photography-puckpits-inclosure-digital-nature-vegetal-tree-forest/en/423959))


End file.
